¿Sólo una obsesión?
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Porque él nunca posaría sus ojos en ella


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de J. K. Rowling.

**Aclaración**: Marjourie es un personaje original, hace muchos años en un fic mio (malisimo de echo xD) fue hija de Lavender Brown... así que pues por eso tiene los ojos marrones (? xD. Vale yo me entiendo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Sólo una obsesión?<em>**

Tantos años. Tantos años observándolo entre las sombras. Y suspirando cada vez que lo veía pasar frente a ella, siempre había sentido una atracción fuerte por aquél chico de cabellos azabaches; pero simplemente ella no existía para él. El pelinegro siempre estaba acompañado de las chicas más populares de Hogwarts y a pesar de qué ella pertenecía a la misma casa: Gryffindor, el hijo del héroe mágico: Harry Potter; jamás había posado sus hermosos ojos verdes en ella.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, cuándo observó qué el pelinegro, dueño de sus sueños mas íntimos y excitantes cruzaba frente a sí; pero había tomado una decisión, ya no seguiría suspirando por aquél bello azabache. Haría lo que siempre había querido, _lo haría suyo_, así tuviera que utilizar Amortentia; esperó a qué el pelinegro cruzara frente a ella, ignorándola como siempre y luego comenzó a seguirlo ¿Fea? No. Marjourie Brown no es qué fuera una chica fea, su cabello rojo fuego y sus ojos marrones eran una gran muestra de ella, sólo era un poco tímida; pero por alguna razón sus deseos la habían superado y ahora sólo tenia un objetivo en mente: James Sirius Potter, el muchacho de séptimo año, el cuál siempre había deseado y con el qué soñaba constantemente.

Para su fortuna ése día la mayoría de los alumnos habían ido al paseo en Hogsmade; pero al parecer todo conspiraba para qué ella realizara su deseo, ya qué el hijo mayor de los Potter dobló en una esquina realmente solitaria y la pelirroja aceleró el paso; pero algo con lo qué no contaba sucedió.

James Potter se le había escapado, la chica observaba de un lado a otro y simplemente no había rastro del pelinegro.

—¿Me buscabas pelirroja?—una voz masculina rozó su oreja izquierda.—Porque estoy aquí atrás.—susurró aquella voz.

La pelirroja se giró lentamente, conocía a la perfección al dueño de aquella voz. Y trago grueso al percatarse de qué frente a ella se encontraba James Potter, el chico qué perseguía hacía unos segundos.

—Eh-S-Sí.—¡Rayos! Los nervios la estaban invadiendo de tal manera qué su voz ahora era titubeante.

El pelinegro se recostó en una pared cercana, en una pose por demás sexy, qué logró que la pelirroja se mordiera el labio inferior y soltara un suspiro el cuál disimulo con una torpe tos.

—¡Bien! Pues aquí me tienes.—susurró el pelinegro sonriendo. La chica se estremeció al ver aquella encantadora sonrisa.—Soy todo_ tuyo_ ¿Para qué me buscabas?—le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

_"Es ahora o nunca Marjourie"_ la voz de su conciencia la alentaba a hacer realidad sus sueños mas íntimos.

_"Pero... No es correcto"_ pensó para sí la pelirroja comenzando una batalla con su conciencia.

_"Nada de peros, no has llegado hasta aquí, para qué ahora simplemente digas No es correcto" _la chica aún mantenía su "valentía"; pero el tener a James frente a ella, hacía que flaqueara un poco sus ánimos.

_"¡Al diablo con todo!"_ se dijo Marjourie acercándose peligrosamente al pelinegro.

Y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar al chico de ojos verdes se lanzó a devorar su boca. No sabía de dónde sacaba aquella "valentía" pero lo cierto era qué el sentir el sabor de los labios del chico, era algo por lo qué mataría.

—¡Vaya! Que charla tan... interesante.—susurró el primogénito de los Potter cuando Marjourie culminó el beso.

—¡Cállate, Potter!—exclamó la pelirroja volviendo a besar al chico; pero ésta vez de manera más (sí se podía) pasional. El chico sólo correspondió al beso y a lo que siguió después de esto.

Sus hormonas tomaron posesión de la situación, y en pocos minutos la ropa de los adolescentes se encontraba en el suelo de algún salón vació. Y éstos se acariciaban de manera intima, siendo sus únicos acompañantes los gemidos y jadeos que salían constantemente de sus bocas.

Una última mirada antes de fundirse en uno, un beso apasionado y una llegada al éxtasis luego de qué sus cuerpos comenzaran un baile sincronizado del cuál ellos era los protagonistas y los dueños de la música qué sus corazones tocaban.

—Eres hermosa, Marjourie.—comentó James suspirando notablemente.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—susurró la pelirroja observándolo inquisidoramente.

—Yo siempre te observó, me encanta verte estudiar y adoro tu gestos cuándo estas concentrada en la lectura, sobre todo cuándo te muerdes el labio inferior. —confesó el chico mirándola fijamente y plantandole un beso.

—Yo pensé que sólo eras una obsesión; pero me he dado cuenta de qué no es así.—comenzó la chica sonriendo notablemente, y es qué el enterarse de qué no era totalmente invisible para el hombre de su vida, era algo que la llenaba de felicidad.—Te amo James.—acotó besando al pelinegro.

—Yo también te amo, Marjourie.—confesó el pelinegro sonriendo abiertamente y besando apasionadamente a la pelirroja.


End file.
